Goode High School Of Performing Arts
by Whatkeptmereading
Summary: This story is about Percy, Thalia, and Nico are in a band and about to go thought the twist and turns in the High School world. Will new relations happen?Will past effect futures? You will just have to read to get all the answers. I DONT OWN ANY CHARATCERS AND RICK RIODARN OWN THEM ALL!
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Pov.

I wake up, to the sound of my alarm clock and I groan and looked at the clock and saw it says 5:30 A.M. and I wonder why I am waking up this early and then it hits me like a bag of bricks. It's the first day of school and yesterday I learned that my band, TPN, world concert was canceled because of our moms, not wanting us to miss the high school that sucks because all of the boys will now be hitting on Thaila, and girls hitting on me and Nico.

Now, I actually get out the bed and go to the bathroom and take a hot relaxing shower and wrap a towel around my waist, leave the bathroom, shave my little peach fuzz, brush my teeth then put a little Cologne on and went out the bathroom and put on my under clothes and then I put on my sea green shirt and some blue jeans tried miss with my hair and that didn't work, so I let it go free.

So, once that was done, I grab my IPhone 5s with my beats. Then, I walked down stairs and Thaila was in her usual death braid shirt and some black skinny jeans and Nico was in all black everything and behind his back I and Thaila call him Emo.

Then, I said,"You two ready for school because I know I am not."

"Ya, I thought our moms were okay with touring," Nico said and grabbed him a glass and grabbed the milk and poured him some.

"Ya, our dads didn't have to listen to them and for one they never listened to when they say we should go to high school they listen," Thalia said obviously angry and Nico and I nodded.

Oh, to let you all know our dads are our mangers. My dad, Poseidon is a song writer and he helps me with writing songs, so we are cool with my dad.

Thalia's dad, Zeus, is the sitter upper, he gets all the shows lined up and that stuff I don't give a shit about.

Nico's dad, Hades, he does the producing stuff and my dad also do that. So we are cool with his dad to.

Now, we are currently driving to the school called Goode Performing we see Performing Art, I get excited and I think at least we still get to do the stuff we love to do. Then Thalia said," My dad told me that my god sister, Annabeth goes here and Jason goes we would at least know some people."

"Will good because once we hit the building people will be surrounding us," Nico says from the back sit.

Then I parked the car and I said, "Welcome To Hell."

Annabeth's Pov.

When you wake up at 5:30 A.M. and fully rested you know you are a goody two shoes and hey! I don't mind admitting I am a goody two shoes so suck it ,I think that, I get out of bed and walk to my roommate, Piper's room and go to her bed and get on it and start jumping up and down and basically screaming," WAKE UP!WAKE UP!" That's when I notice another body in the bed and I pull the bed cover up and saw the one and only Jason Grace and I just shuggered, because he is my god brother and Piper's boyfriend. I started back what I was doing and then Piper groan and said,"Hey, stop. What if we we're naked?"

"I know you two weren't naked because you two weren't moaning last night, so, ya," I said still jumping and then Piper finally got out of bed.

Then Jason woke up and said,"Hey, Annabeth."

"Hey," I said and stop jumping and went back to my room and took me a shower and then took my towel wrapped it around me and pinned up my hair and brushed my teeth, shave my legs and then go out and put on my white TFIOS shirt that says 'My Thoughts Are Stars I cannot Fathom Into Constellations' and my Demi high wasited shorts, plus my white vans. Then I put on my heart necklace my dad gave with my diamond earrings. Also, when I moved to New York got a cool tattoo on my wrist saying' Stay Strong'. Then, I got my hipster bag with my books and before I left out my room, I put my hair in a high pony tail and graded my IPhone 5C and walked out of the room.

When I got down stairs, Piper was wearing a pink shirt with a flower jacket and some high wasited denim shorts and some bright pink vans. Then, I looked at Jason and he was were the schools sweat shirt with his blue jeans and blue converse.

Then I say,"Hey, you two. Are you two ready for the first day of school?"

They both groan and then Piper say," Are you excited because you are being more hyper today." and I nodded and she Jason laugh and then she says," Grab something we are heading out." So I grabe an apple and walk out behind Piper to Jason's car and I get in the back sit.

When we pull up to the school, Jason says, "My sister should be here today, with the whole band.''

"What, my god sister is coming here now! What, I thought they were going on tour?" I asked Jason.

"They were until their mom's say that they should have the high school experienc," he says putting quote marks over 'High School Experience'.

"Wow, at least I get to see her more, now," I say.

"I know right," He says.

Then we got out the car only to get ran over by a mob of girls and boys and we all look to see the one only group, TPN.

I'm sorry that I am rewriting this story again ,but I wasn't feeling it last time so I am going for this and see where it goes and thanks 4 read.

- M㇬2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Percy's Pov.

When we got out of the car, my eyes wander around and they laid on a pair of stormy-grey, before I could have a good look at her, she turned and all I saw was blonde beach-curls and while I was staring, Nico was almost screaming my name.

"Percy Freaking Jackson!" he says angry and I look at him and title my head to the side.

Then I say, "What?"

"Who are you staring at?" he says with a sly smirk.

I clear my throat and say," No one, why?"

"Because you were staring in the direction of Jason and the cute girls, he has with him," Nico says and laugh and start walking towards Jason and the girls.

When I started towards them, Thalia was hugging the girl I was staring at and then when I got where Nico was standing Thalia says, "Percy, my God Sister and Best Friend, Annabeth and Annabeth these are my kelp head and emo cousins, Percy and Nico."

"Hey! I am not emo! I just like black!" Nico says offended.

"And really Kelp Head, Thaila." I say and shake my head in disappointment.

Then some girls come up to me and Nico and say," You are Percy" I nod " and you are Nico" he nods to " okay, I was wonder would you sign my bag?" then she held her bag up and gave us a sharpie and Nico and I sign it and she left in shock and her friends shrouding her.

Then Jason say,"While to let you all know this Piper, my girlfriend."

"What? How can you get a girl before I can and I am the famous one!" Nico says.

"Ya, I think we should get you all inside so girls don't come chasing," Jason says and points to the girls coming out the building.

"We should take them thought the back door," Annabeth said and finally talked to hear that beautiful voice.

"Okay, come on," Jason says and start walking the opposite of the girls looking for us.

When we got in the building, we walked straight to the office without anyone noticing us because we put on our black Raybands.

We to the office, Jason pointed to the desk and we walked up to it and Thalia said, "We want the stuff for us new students.''

"Okay, names?" The woman asked without taking her eye off the screen.

"Thalia Grace, Nico Di'Angelo, and Percy Jackson," Thalia says.

"Okay, here are your stuf-" She says and cuts off because she looked up to see who is it and she sees us and say," Here is your stuff and can I have you all's autograph?"

"Sure," we say and sign the piece of paper, she gave us.

Then we walked away, and walked to Jason and then Annabeth says, "Let Me see y'all's schedule."

We gave them to her and she says," Okay, Thalia, you have classes with Piper and Percy you have all my classes and Nico you, have a different 1st, 2nd, and 5th, then his I will show you, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," he says and salute her.

Then we walked out the office and headed our separate ways.

_**Lunch**_

My first 5 classes were only good part is getting to sit by Annabeth is every class. While walking to the lunchroom saw a poster for swimming try-outs and it says in 2 more days they are getting healed.

Then I at Annabeth and she looked at me and I said," Where is the pool?"

"I will show you after lunch," She says and laughs. Gods her Laugh!

When we walked in the lunch room grab a burger and walked with Annabeth to the table and started eating.

Then this random red-head girl comes up to me and say,"Hey Percy! Do you want to sit with me and not these losers? Oh and hey Annabelle."

"No and for 1) her name is Anna-BETH not belle and 2) Jason is my cousins , and so no I rather sit with people who I like and bitchy people,"I say and turn to eating heard her gasp and start walking to the stage in the front of the lunchroom with her heels clicking against the ground.

When she got on stage she says," Hey Everyone, Today we have new students and they are not just any students they are the TPN and they have to sing a school because it is a Performing Arts school, so come and performing," she says and smirk at me, like she is getting revenge.

I look at Nico and Thalia and say," What song?"

"Let's do a cover, Fall Out Boy?" Nico says and me and Thalia nod at the idea and then he says," Hmmmm...You know the song do you the song Thriller?" and Annabeth nods her head.

"Ya, Okay let's do it," I say and got up and they got up also and they got up and before we got on stage I say," Annabeth, can you play the electric guitar?"

"Ya, why?" she asked.

"You know who, Fall Out Boy is?"I asked hoping.

"Of Course love their songs and why?" She asked, again.

"We are playing one of their songs, and the song is, got it?" I asked.

"Yep", she says and we headed towards the stage.

When we got up there I say into the microphone, "We are going to sing Thriller by Fall Out Boy!" And we started.

(**Percy**,_Nico)_

_Yeah, what you critics said would never happen._

_We dedicate this album to anybody, people said couldn't make it._

_To the fans that held us down till everybody came around._

_Welcome. It's here._

**Last summer we took threes across the board**

**But by fall we were a cover story "now in stores"**

**Make us poster boys for your scene **

**But we are not making an acceptance speech **

**I found the safest place to keep all our old mistakes **

**Every dot com's refreshing for a journal update **

**So long live the car crash hearts **

**Cry on the couch all the poets come to life **

**Fix me in 45 **

**So long live the car crash hearts **

**Cry on the couch all the poets come to life **

**Fix me in 45 **

**I can take your problems away with a nod and a wave**

**Of my hand, 'cause that's just the kind of boy that I am **

**The only thing I haven't done yet is die**

**And it's me and my plus one at the afterlife **

**Crowds are won and lost and won again**

**But our hearts beat for the diehards**

**So long live the car crash hearts **

**Cry on the couch all the poets come to life **

**Fix me in 45 **

**So long live the car crash hearts **

**Cry on the couch all the poets come to life **

**Fix me in 45 **

**Long live the car crash hearts**

**(Long live the car crash hearts)**

**Long live the car crash hearts**

**(Long live the car crash hearts)**

**Long live the car crash hearts**

**Cry on the couch all the poets come to life **

**Fix me in 45**

_Hehe... Woo!_

_Young F-O-B._

_Let's go._

Once, we are done, I look back at Annabeth and smile and she smiles back. This may be a good year…

**Hi! Thx for reading my story. Leave Comments and all that good stuff and I hope you enjoy reading my story. PERCY JACKSON CHARATCERS DON'T BELONG TO! THEY BELONG TO RICK RIODARN!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Meeting New People and Old Past People

_Recap: Once, we were done, I look back at Annabeth and smile and she smiles back. This may not be a bad year…._

Once, we finished, we got off of stage and everyone was still calling us to do one more song. So that girl Rachel get back on stage and said," Will TPN your fans are calling for more. How about it?"

I look at Thalia and Nico and they just nod and I look at Annabeth and say," You can go sit down. This one we have be ourselves." And she nods and goes to sit at the table where Jason is sitting with his girlfriend, Piper. I think that her name.

"Okay, I want to do a song that we all know already and I love sing it," Thalia say while we are walking up the stage. So we get all the guitars need and I got the electric and she got the as I call it the Chorus guitar. Nico grabbed the drums. Then in the microphone Thalia say," Will you all asked for another song and I am sing so get ready. Okay, the song I am sing is Wasting Away by Tonight Alive." Then she started sing and I started playing.

**(Thalia)**

**And so the sky becomes a dream,**

**I never dreamt because I'm just too busy**

**waiting for nothing and wasting away**

**Don't tell me it's too hard, you were never there from the start**

**I'm not about to give this up, giving up was never enough (no)**

**And so the sky becomes a dream,**

**I never dreamt because I'm just too busy**

**waiting for nothing and wasting away**

**And so the sky it watched my dreams,**

**fall to pieces right in front of me**

**Coz I'm just too busy waiting for nothing**

**and wasting away**

**and I never wished for anything more, than to find what I've been looking for**

**and I swore to myself I wouldn't lie to myself, how could I let this happen?**

**so I pull myself aside, take the time to tell myself it's alright,**

**coz you weren't there to dry my eyes**

**And so the sky becomes a dream,**

**I never dreamt because I'm just too busy**

**waiting for nothing and wasting away**

**And so the sky it watched my dreams,**

**fall to pieces right in front of me**

**Coz I'm just too busy waiting for nothing**

**and wasting away**

After, we finished I say in the microphone," Okay. That is the last song until next time. Okay because people gotta eat." And we go down the stage and went and sat by Jason and all his friends. Once, we got over there I went to the table and lay down my head and sigh.

"I bet back to back performances are really hard, huh?" Annabeth asks.

"Yep, but I should be used to it," I say and start to get up to go get me some food, and once I was getting up Annabeth was to.

"So do we pay for a lunch in cash money?" I ask not used to this I am going off of basic knowledge of a bunch of TV shows.

"Yes, lunch cost $3.55 per student and anything else cost .25, so that is how much everything is," Annabeth say and we get in the lunch line. Once we got up to the thing where we get our lunch, I got a hamburger and some fires and a water."

"That will cost $3.80," the lady at the computer say and I give her a 5 dollar bill and she gives me about 2 dollars back.

Then, I followed back to the table that we are sitting and I sit down and started eating my hamburger. After, a few minutes and while I was eating my fires. Annabeth asks me, Thalia and Nico," Do you all want to meet some people that you all are sitting with?"

"Ya, we need some friends, so we don't be alone," I say and Annabeth giggles.

"Okay, will you already now Jason, and Piper," she says and points at them.

"Okay, sitting next to Piper is Juniper and Grover and they are together," Annabeth say.

"Oh! Hey G-man. I didn't know you go to this school," I said because me and Grover been friends 6th Grade because people used to bully him because he was different, he really liked nature things.

"Yay, I am still in New York," Grover say and give me hand shake.

"You know each other?" Annabeth asks and points between me and Grover.

"Yay, since 6Th grade," I say and smile.

"Oh, cool so I was only one not knowing Percy," Annabeth say and slap her leg. "Okay, let me introduce everyone else. Okay, over next to Grover is Clarisse and her boyfriend, Chris." I looked at them, Clarisse looks like a tomboy and Chris looks really nice it is kind of a worried couple but you know opposites attract.

"Over, there next to Chris is Katie, and in front of her is the twins of the group Travis and Connor Stoll," Annabeth say and pointing at the two boys .

Then they say to Thalia," Auntie Thalia!"

"Hey! I am not you real auntie because we are the same age," she says.

"Okay, let's move right along next to them is another couple, Selina and Charles, but we call him Beck," Annabeth say and Selina starts waving at us and we waved back.

"Okay, that is everyone, anyone else just ask?" Annabeth say and we nod.

Once, we she finished the bell ring and I looked at my schedule and said to Nico, Thalia, and Annabeth," I go to music next how bout you all?"

"Me too," Nico and Thalia say together.

"Yay, that is what I have next," Annabeth say and we walked to the music room and went in and sat down in the back of the classroom and everyone started piling in. After, a few minutes and the teacher walked in and I looked at the teacher and saw who it was. OMGF! It's my cousin, Aphrodite. While walking to her desk, she starts looking around.

"Okay, I am your new Music Teacher and you call just call me Aphrodite and don't use miss. It makes me feel old an- PERCY! THALIA! NICO!" and I started covering my face and she says," Okay, since you all not happy to see me I want you all to sing something."

"Oh….NO you don't have to make us do that we are so so so happy to see you," Thalia begged.

"No, I want you all to sing something," she say and we could tell when she is not going to let it go.

"Okay, what do you want us to sing?" I asks my cousin annoyed and fuck I don't want to sing again.

"I want you to sing I Miss You by Blink-182," she says and points at the stage.

"Okay, Nico you know you're going to have sing, right?" I say and chuckle a little.

"Yay, you don't have to snicker," he says and we get on stage. I am on the bass guitar and Nico is on the electric and Thalia is on the drums.

"Let's get start," Nico say and the Annabeth jumps out her set and runs up to us.

And say," Guys, you're going to need me."

"Oh, yaya. I didn't think about the end okay. Get on the keyboard," I say and she gets up and goes to the keyboard.

"Okay, now let's get started," Nico say in the microphone.

(I Miss You by Blink-182)

**(Percy,**_Nico,_Both)

**(I miss you, I miss you)  
>Hello there, the angel from my nightmare<br>The shadow in the background of the morgue  
>The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley<br>We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
>Where you can always find me<br>We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
>And in the night we'll wish this never ends<br>We'll wish this never ends****  
><strong>**  
>(I miss you, I miss you)<br>(I miss you, I miss you)**

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
>I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight<br>I need somebody and always  
>This sick strange darkness<br>Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
>And as I stared I counted<br>Webs from all the spiders  
>Catching things and eating their insides<br>Like indecision to call you  
>and hear your voice of treason<br>Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
>Stop this pain tonight<em>

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
>The voice inside my head<em> **(I miss you, I miss you)**  
><em>Don't waste your time on me you're already<br>The voice inside my head_ **(I miss you, I miss you)  
><strong>_**[x3]**_****

**(I miss you, I miss you) **_**[x4]**_

Once, we finished everyone stand up and clapped and I looked around at the band that we, me, Thalia and Nico created and I am proud to call them my cousins. I feel so peaceful…

**Thx for hanging in there while I made a few changes on things on this story. More chapters are going to get posted and I hope you all enjoy and I am going to start recapping on the chapter before the current chapter ( if that makes since) **

**But Thx for reading!**


End file.
